Our perfect little thing
by nahnah4
Summary: family fluff!


I can tell you haven't notice my presence, because you keep focusing in your task. It's beautiful though, watching your white silk robe getting loose and slipping through your right shoulder, and you don't even care, not that you need to. I stare for a while at that delicious caramel skin you have.

I walk closer to you, tiptoeing, you still sitting on your side of the bed, with your back facing me. I place the recently purchased gift by my bedside table, glad that I had left my big and heavy sport bag at our living room the moment I arrived. In a second, that addictive smell invades me and I stay still again, I just can't believe how lucky I am. You start humming that sweet Spanish lullaby and my heart grows fonder.

The answer you get? A little noise that can be interpreted as a joyful one and a tiny fist that raises from your embrace.

"You are so awake, angel". – You chuckle at her response.

Then she begins complaining, why would you stop that private concert you just started for her? And of course I understand, I'd complain too.

"I'm sorry, princess" – You murmur and start singing this time. She gets back to her business.

It's incredible how we get to this point. Just a couple of months ago we still had no idea how to name her, your belly was getting bigger and the due date closer, but every name we found on internet just wasn't right. That was until, a couple of weeks ago, that dream of yours brought the perfect one: Valerie.

This is her first Sunday at home, the first of a lifetime. I almost decide to stay at home but you insisted that I shouldn't interrupt my morning gym training, it was just for an hour anyway, and I had to stay in shape for my upcoming motocross event next week. I'll win, though. I've been the national champion for three years in a row.

Anyhow, you must understand that I can't stand not being around you and our new addition, that's why I'd decided to take a couple of months away from directing the dance studio. Besides, you are in a sabbatical year since you were five months pregnant, so we must take advantage of this valuable time together. That's another story; you were touring for your fifth album while pregnant, luckily, it ended soon and I was able to take the most beautiful pictures of you, with a tiny baby bump, singing on stage.

"Still not sleepy?" – You question while caressing her tiny head.

I hear a slight pop and I know she's staring at you now. I can't hold it any longer, so I place a soft kiss on your exposed shoulder and rest my chin there.

"Oh God! Brittany!" You slightly jump "I didn't know you were there!"

"You weren't supposed to" I reply, kissing your right cheek as well before staring at our beautiful one week-old baby girl. Little Valerie has her eyes wide open and her tiny left hand rests above your chest.

"Mommy is trying to give me a heart attack, sweetheart" You accuse me with our daughter.

She couldn't care less and starts searching her food source again, she's too little so you have to help her. You change her position, and she begins nursing from your other breast.

"Well she's hungry" I notice.

"You think? She's been nursing for almost half an hour" you complain "The pediatrician says it's good though, so I just let her be" you place a quick kiss in her forehead.

"Of course it is, she'll grow to be a healthy beautiful little girl" I grab her tiny right hand and she holds my index finger between hers.

"Yeah… and then she'll go to school, graduate, go to college, get married and have childr-" Woah, I must stop you.

"Valerie Susan Pierce-Lopez won't ever get married" I declare like Obama declares law. You laugh.

"You know she will eventually" I pout and slightly nod.

"Anyway, I brought something for you" I announce before placing a kiss above Valerie's head and walking towards my bedside table.

"Another one, hun? You just gave me a beautiful and expensive silver locket a few days ago"

"I meant for baby V, San" I explain and lift the gift bag shaking it in front of you.

"Oh, that's ok then" you smile and stop breastfeeding her, she's annoyed I can tell "Look what mommy got for you" you tell her.

"Maybe she should finish first" I doubt.

"It's just a moment… and a break for me" you reply.

"Ok" I open the bag and release its content. It's a pink onesie, at the front it says: "It takes two moms to look this good".

"Brittany it's perfect" You say.

"No baby, she's perfect, our perfect little thing" I declare.

* * *

Just a quick OS hope you like it!


End file.
